thevirtualboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin
"Hey, are you OK? You look like you've seen a ghost! What were you doing in that cave?" (Benjamin's first line, after encountering a dazed Muhammad outside of a cave at the top of a hill.) Overview Benjamin is a character first appearing in The Great MDickie Experience: Part 5. He serves as the main protagonist for the segment where TheVirtualBox plays The Making of a Prophet. His last name is unknown. Benjamin was a preset name that was given to the starting character when TheVirtualBox started The Making of a Prophet, which TheVirtualBox decided to keep. He was born in Mount Ahafat, east of Mecca. Contrary to his appearance, he is actually rather physically weak but compensates for this with his speed. He is a Muslim. He has gotten in trouble with law enforcement and even arrested before but has managed to stay out of an impressive amount of fights for an MDickie game. As of now he has died of starvation in prison, although it has been theorized that it wasn't the "real" Benjamin that was captured. Appearance Benjamin is an extremely tall (11'0 tall) 5-year old wearing sandals with some type of red, grey, and black shorts. The underwear-like appearance of the garment around Benjamin's waist prompted TheVirtualBox to call it a "diape". He is shirtless. He has a black wedge hairstyle which is described by TheVirtualBox as looking like a Slim Jim. Benjamin has a matching black beard. He has a fat build, rather large brown eyes, and an angry demeanor. Interestingly, despite being only 5-years old, he has already grown chest hair and a beard, and has rather well grown-out hair for someone his age. History Personality Since in story-related speech sequences for The Making of a Prophet lack any sort of decision for what your character says, it's uncertain whether what the character says by default to Muhammad reflects Benjamin's personality. However, Benjamin does display some generosity, setting his hunger aside to give a fish to someone that asked for it and getting money to buy a slave's freedom in relative speed. Benjamin has taken a scimitar off of the floor and appeared to like the weapon but was promptly attacked, likely because he isn't allowed to carry weaponry. Benjamin accidentally stole a bag of money from a man that looked like Jesus, but soon decided to make up for it by returning the bag and giving the man a hug. For most of his appearance Benjamin seems to be nice, but decides to have a change of heart and attack Muhammad with a scimitar. He was arrested soon after. Abilities and skills As stated earlier, Benjamin lacks physical strength but is rather quick on his feet. However, after Benjamin's first conversation with Muhammad he accidentally delivers a kick to Muhammad right in the stomach, which leaves Muhammad limping and clutching his stomach in pain. Like a scavenger animal, he is very proficient at finding and hunting out food on the floor and eating it. His hunger would almost appear to be endless, possibly suggesting an eating disorder and explaining his overweight build. Weaknesses Benjamin seems to be especially weak to being knocked down-falling short distances causes him to fall on his hands and knees, and even then he does take a while to get back up. Getting hit with a spear twice in a row caused him to fall onto his knee, then onto his hands and knees, then finally flopping down on his back. Although not a physical weakness, you could say he has a weakness for food lying on the ground as he will almost certainly pick it up and eat it. Trivia When Benjamin is hurt he makes low, guttural moans. He really, really likes eating food off of the ground. He seems to like bread and fish especially. One theory is that he has to eat a lot to support his overgrown body. His quick consumption of food may be why random people attack him occasionally. His weapon of choice would appear to be a scimitar. When he was imprisoned for assault, one fan watching the stream theorized that the Benjamin arrested was "a double" and not the "real" Benjamin. The fan went as far as to say that perhaps TheVirtualBox was playing as the fake Benjamin the entire time. TheVirtualBox acknowledged this but neither accepted or denied it. Category:Characters Category:MDickie